


Just a monster

by underworldqueen13



Series: Five times side stories [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony isn't fooling anyone, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: After a rough night alone, Tony and Loki learn about each other in some unexpected ways.





	1. Chapter 1

Friday nights had become one of the few days of the week Loki looked forward to. Because it was the start of the weekend, things didn't have to end early. He could hang out with Peter past midnight, extend game night with Steve and Bucky. Everything just seemed better. 

 

At least it usually did. The morning started with Peter calling to tell him Aunt May was taking him out for the weekend to see family. Steve and Bucky had gone out on a mission. Everyone had plans. Everyone but Loki had plans. On days like this Loki felt alone and unwanted. He'd already gained more weight which didn't help him either. Granted he'd also gotten taller, probably because magic wasn't suppressing his figure but it just made him look more out of place.

 

“Guess I'll order take out and occupy myself with a movie,” he sighed. “Friday could you put in an order for my usual. It doesn't matter where I'm not picky.”

 

“Already done sir it will be here in twenty minutes. Might I recommend a film for you as well?”

 

“I suppose so. Do you have anything that could relate to a lonely three hundred pound frost giant freak?”

 

Loki's request was clearly sarcastic but somehow Friday managed to find movies with a character facing similar loneliness and self loathing. Halfway through Bram Stoker's Dracula, Friday informed him the food had arrived. Placed on the counter, Loki could see two pizzas, a two liter of soda and container of cookies. He should have specified to Friday that it was just him this evening. He couldn't possibly eat all of this on his own.

 

“Thank you Friday. It's a bit much for me to handle on my own but I should have mentioned beforehand I was alone tonight.”

 

“My apologies sir. Notify me if you need anything else.”

 

Friday went silent again. Loki wished Friday would stay. Computer or not she did keep him company. Instead he grabbed the food from the counter and retreated to his room.

 

Tony had finally called it a night in the lab around eleven. It was the weekend after all. The tower was silent and empty. Everyone had plans this evening it seemed. Everyone, that is, but Tony Stark.

 

“Sir while I know you would like to relax for the evening I have a feeling you should check in on Loki. He seems to be in both physical and emotional distress.”

 

Loki was still here? Usually Fridays he spent with Peter. Perhaps he cancelled and left the god to his studies. Still it wouldn't hurt to see what the problem was. Hopefully Loki didn't accidentally poison himself again. The door was unlocked and Tony could hear sounds from the room. It sounded like music or something similar. The groaning could only be heard when Tony open the door and crept into the room.

 

“Loki everything alright in here? Friday said you were in pain.”

 

He stopped to take in the site before him. Two empty pizza boxes and half a bottle of soda sat on the couch next to Loki. Loki was an absolute sight. His shirt pushed up above his large taut stomach which was a pale blue. His hands gently rubbed as he whimpered in pain. Tony wasn't sure what to do with him now.

 

“Loki what happened? Let's talk.”

 

His voice was quiet as he moved the boxes to the floor and sat beside Loki. The other man just looked at him lost for words for a moment before quietly mumbling.

 

“I’m a monster. A monster that no one loves or cares about. Just leave me alone to rot Tony.”

 

So that's what it was. Loki felt lonely and based on what movies Friday had lined up for him, almost all of them being about people or monsters who were feared and hated, was depressed. He would have to talk to Friday about that later. Now he had a sobbing frost giant with a stomach ache to calm down.

 

“Hey no need to talk like that. You're not a monster and we care about you. Had I known you were free this evening, I would have spent time with you. You didn't need to sit up here alone and destroy two pizzas.”

 

“That wasn't really my plan it just happened. But look at me, I'm a monster. I've got blue skin, blood red eyes, even Odin said I was a monster.”

 

The tears had slowed but Loki was still upset. Tony was really starting to feel bad for him.

 

“Ok I'll admit you've done some pretty bad things but so has everyone else. I'm far from innocent, hell my company made weapons for so long. There is always going to be someone out there that thinks you're a monster for something that happened in the past.”

 

The room was silent. Loki was not sure what to say. If he wasn't a monster, what was he? Right now, he was tired and once he stopped feeling sorry for himself; he felt the pain in his stomach.

 

“Damn my stomach feels like it's going to burst. What was I thinking?”

 

Without skipping a beat, Tony placed a hand on Loki's overstuffed stomach. He rubbed small, soothing circles. It felt so good but when the two made eye contact, it occurred what was going on. Loki went rigid after figuring out just what Tony was doing. Almost as if he'd done this before. Tony's face was a deep shade of red.

 

“You can't possibly tell me you're into this Tony. Do you wish it was you stuffing me until I couldn't move off the couch?”

 

He was caught. Tony had done this before, just not with someone who he knew. But seeing Loki there on the couch, stomach full and tight, he couldn't help himself. His instinct was to touch him, feel him. He wanted to make all the pain go away.

 

“I'm sorry. It was fucked up and I shouldn't have done that and-”

 

“I've been waiting for you to admit it for awhile really. I'm not blind Tony, I see you watching me when I join everyone for meals. You're so distracted by you desires. It made me uncomfortable at first but now I've just been waiting on you to make a move and admit it. Perhaps we could work something out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki have a conversation

“So I have a few questions for you,” Tony began as he slid to the side of the couch.

 

“I think I have a few as well Anthony. How about you ask a question then I ask one?”

 

Tony agreed that sounded fair but he wasn't sure where to start. After a moment of silence, he said the first thing that came to mind.

 

“Alright how did you know I've been watching you? I thought I was being pretty subtle about it. I mean no one else seemed to notice.”

 

Loki at first didn't notice. He had a feeling of being watched but wasn't the first one to actually notice Tony staring at him.

 

“You weren't that subtle but also Steve picked up on it first. I think mainly because he's into the same thing as you. But you didn't hear that from me. At first I thought it was because I wasn't welcomed at your table. But the more I watched you, the more I realized it was more of a look of desire.”

 

Tony couldn't help but laugh. Of course Steve would be into that too. Just meant he had to be careful with his urges at the table.

 

“My turn to ask you a question.”

 

Loki sat up as best as his bloated stomach would allow. It wasn't much but Tony quickly jumped to place a pillow behind him. 

 

“How did you figure out you were into this? Like did you wake up one day and say hmm that's pretty hot.”

 

They both laughed. It was an unusual thing to be attracted to. Definitely something that clearly was unheard of on Asgard.

 

“Well it just happened really. I was on vacation and long story short I drunkenly ordered the services of a very large, male prostitute. It felt so different from anything else but it was so good. And in most cases guys are a bit more open to a public outing with a billionaire who's paying them to eat way too much.”

 

Tony had never really told anyone before about this. On the list of weird things that Tony was into, this by far was the weirdest. He'd even been advised to stay away from such practices where the public could see him. Something about the moral implications of greed and lack of self control.

 

“So I guess you could say that is what happened. But I'm not ashamed of it anymore never really have actually. But I have a kinda personal question to ask you now. When I talked with Thor awhile ago, he mentioned you've had weight issues before. Was it something Odin disapproved of?”

 

He could feel Loki's discomfort. Odin was never approving of Loki. Fat or not he was always wrong. But when he had gained weight, Odin made sure to remind Loki of it.

 

“Odin always disapproved of me. Said I was too skinny, too weak. I've never been able to gain muscle quiet like Thor. I tried though, all I managed was a bit of chub. It wasn't until I had sleipnir that I started gaining weight.”

 

“What is sleipnir?” Tony questioned.

 

“He's my son, well was my son. He was an eight legged horse but he was wonderful. I was so sick after the birth I spent months in bed.”

 

Tony wasn't sure he was understanding. Loki was capable of getting pregnant? And if he could it was clearly with other species.

 

“You were pregnant? I mean you can get pregnant?”

 

“You've technically asked me three questions but yes, I was pregnant, can get pregnant. I didn't want to it just happened. But regardless I started gaining weight and it was obvious. Between bed rest and mother spoiling me with treats it wasn't a surprise. When I was finally able to leave my room I could feel the stares from everyone. It didn't help that Odin brought it up during dinner. I remember him loudly mentioning how fat I was getting. Even asking if he had two sons or a son and a daughter. I admit with my long hair and softer chest, I did look very feminine. But I was embarrassed. Everyone was laughing, everyone but mother of course. That was when I learned how to survive on magic and not food.”

 

Tony had no idea Loki had been abused so much. No wonder he was always so angry and distant. It was how he coped with the pain. Just like Tony used to cope with drinking and partying. Clearly Howard Stark and Odin had alot in common, as did their sons.

 

“I'm sorry that happened. I guess I can see why you get so distant. It sucks when someone who is supposed to care for you treats you like garbage. If it's any consolation, I'll make sure no one treats you like that here.”

 

Loki was quiet. His mother was the only one who offered such unconditional support to him. It was a welcomed change. 

 

“Thank you Anthony,” he yawned. “I think you and I are going to get along just fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after brings more to light with Tony's attractions

Morning found Loki asleep on the couch. It wasn't as comfortable as his bed but after talking with Tony, it was too inviting. He expected to be alone in the morning but after noticing the previous nights mess had been cleaned saw Tony curled up in chair across from him.

 

“You didn't have to stay Anthony,” Loki whispered. “I would have understood waking up alone.”

 

He continued past Tony and into the bathroom. He was still in his clothes from the night before and his hair was a mess. He tossed his clothes aside and started the shower. He took note on the chocolate smeared on his face. Tony found the untouched box of cookies and insisted Loki could find room for them and the remaining soda before calling it a night. With Tony's encouraging gaze and gentle hands, he managed to finish not only that but a carton of ice cream and four slices of cheesecake. With every bite, Tony praised him. His words quiet whispers as he watched Loki devour it all. Loki enjoyed every minute of it. Especially when the end result was Tony gently kneading his large stomach to ease the pain.

 

“It almost makes being this fat worth it,” Loki chuckled as he stepped under the warm water.

 

Tony woke to the sound of rushing water. Noticing Loki gone, he crept to the bathroom. The door was wide open. Did Loki forget Tony was still there? Perhaps he didn't care.

 

“Hey Loki is it alright if I come in there? I just need some pain meds.”

 

The water had stopped. Loki stepped out of the shower completely naked, towel in hand. His pale skin was a deep blue decorated in several purplish stretch marks. Loki seemed fine with Tony's stares, they complimented the deep red in Tony's cheeks.

 

“Like what you see Stark? Pain meds are on the counter take what you need.”

 

Tony stood motionless as Loki sauntered past. He didn't think it was possible to be this aroused by anyone but he was. He grabbed the medicine, swallowed as quickly as possible, and returned to the room Loki had walked towards. To his relief, Loki still remained topless. It still took his breath away. Loki looked at him knowingly expecting a response.

 

“My God you're blue!”

 

Wrong response. Loki immediately covered himself with a towel and frowned. He'd forgotten to take his potion to keep his skin pale.

 

“Does it bother you?”

Loki seemed expectant of repulsion to the hue of his skin. Tony shook his head before correcting himself.

“No no it's beautiful. If I knew you were blue sooner I'd have told you to keep it. I like it.”

 

Tony stood before Loki almost sad to see him covered again. He really did want time to enjoy every inch of Loki that he could. Every stretch marks and fold of fat, every bit that Loki would be willing to let him see. Before Tony could lose hope to see more, Loki let the towel slip off.

 

“Do you really like it Tony? Most people hate it? Myself included.”

 

“You shouldn't hate it. It's who you really are, keep it. And let me deal with anyone who has a problem with it.”

 

“You're not just saying that so you can manhandle me are you Stark?”

 

“I really do like it Lokes. But if you need a minute to do what makes you feel comfortable, be my guest.”

 

Before Loki could answer, his stomach took the opportunity to loudly grumble. It was still a bit embarrassing when his body made such sounds. As normal as they were, they were something new to Loki. He'd never had these issues before he lost his magic.

 

“I'd rather take the time to eat first before we get any further. I'll even let you feed me as a thank you for not being afraid of my blue skin.”

 

Tony was confused. Why should he be afraid of Loki's skin color. It seemed almost racist.

 

“Why would how you look make me afraid?”

 

“Because I'm still a frost giant, I'm still nothing more than a monster.”

 

It hurt Tony to hear Loki say something so horrible. He wished people didn't make him believe that.

 

“You're not a monster cupcake. We're going to work on changing that attitude. Til then, were going to get some breakfast. What are you in the mood for?”

 

Loki smiled. It had been over a hundred years since he had a pet name. Tony was clearly dedicated to caring for and appreciating Loki no matter what. It made him feel wanted, happy and more importantly, whole again.

 

“Surprise me Tony,” was Loki's only reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written frostiron before but I'm certainly a fan of the pairing. This literally happened by accident but I liked where it was going. I'm always down to chat over on Tumblr and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
